


Orion's Nebula

by thekardemomme



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Even Bech Næsheim, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Secret Crush, kinda crack kinda not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekardemomme/pseuds/thekardemomme
Summary: Even Bech Næsheim was enrolled in an astronomy class for one reason and one reason only: the cute ass boy he saw standing in the registration line.





	Orion's Nebula

**Author's Note:**

> lmao why do my friends encourage me

Even Bech Næsheim was enrolled in an astronomy class for one reason and one reason only: the cute ass boy he saw standing in the registration line. He’d marched himself right over to that line and waited two hours to sign up for it. He’d debated, for a while, dropping the class—but it was an easy A, at least so far, and he got to look at the fucking _gorgeous_ man every single day.

He’d thought that’d be the extent of it. Staring longingly at the pretty blonde boy from across a lecture hall, doodling sketches of him when he should be taking notes. But now that Even had noticed him, he couldn’t _stop_ noticing him. This boy (Isak, he’d learned the boy was called one day, from one of his friends at a frat party he’d gone to just because he knew Isak would be there) was everywhere. He was at the dining center at the same time Even was, he was at the bus stop when Even was, they took the same tram, and recently, he was only seconds behind Even every single time Even went to the bathroom. The _bathroom._ This boy was around so much that Even was kind of shocked he hadn’t noticed him last semester.

Now, he was staring at Isak—as per usual—from his seat across the dining hall. His friends were talking about some random shit that Even didn’t really care to pay attention to, anyway. He’d much rather watch Isak laugh at whatever Eva (the girl at the party that had given him Isak’s name) was saying to him. He had a pretty smile.

“Who does?” Adam asks, and Even is immediately snapped out of his trance, turning to face Adam. Apparently the confusion is written all over his face, because Adam laughs. “Who has a pretty smile?”

“Did I say that out loud?” Even asks, and Adam nods. “Oh.”

“Who else would Even be talking about? Obviously it’s Isak,” Mikael comments, and Even glares at them.

Yousef’s eyebrows furrow. “Isak? Who’s that?”

“He hasn’t told you?” Mikael asks, and the other boys shake their heads. “Oh, Jesus Christ. Okay, see that blonde kid over there in the red snapback? Next to the really pretty girl with the auburn hair? His name’s Isak, and Even has been pining for him since registration. He signed up for an astronomy class just because Isak was in line when Even first noticed him.”

Adam laughs, “Dude, that’s some romcom shit. You really took a class for him?”

Even nods, a little embarrassed. He knows it’s kind of weird, a little stalkerish, but he doesn’t mean for it to be. Isak’s just pretty, and Even’s not in the business of denying himself the opportunity to appreciate masterpieces.

“Most of his astronomy notes are just a few lines and then a sketch of Isak doing some bland shit like biting his lip.”

“Oh, no, dude,” Mutta says, and Even blushes a little. “Tell me that’s not true.”

“It is,” Even admits, and the whole table erupts in laughter.

The noise draws the attention of several people near them, and Even glances up to see if it’d caught Isak’s attention. It had. He finds Isak looking at him, and when they make eye contact, Isak smiles a little at him. Isak waves, too, and Even’s mind races; wondering if maybe Isak recognized him from class. Isak’s smile and gaze drop in the same instant, after a stare down that had lingered just a few seconds too long, and Even realizes—belatedly—that he forgot to smile and wave back. Fuck.

Elias, the only person that had been silent through the discussion, gets the group to quiet down. “Lay off of him, bro. He’s in love. Or, in lust, anyway. I did the same with—”

“Yeah, yeah, with Eskild,” Adam says, rolling his eyes. “Do you have to talk about your boyfriend all the time? You make me feel lonely,” he teases, and Elias just rolls his eyes, making a joke about how Eskild could set Adam up with someone.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Isak stand and head for the bathroom. Even waits for a few seconds before excusing himself—not that any of his friends really notice, too busy roasting Elias for being a love-drunk idiot. Even doesn’t mind. He doesn’t want their judgment, anyway.

When Even opens the bathroom door, he finds himself with a dilemma. Of the four urinals available, there’s one man on the far end, and Isak had picked the one on the end closest to Even. The two middle ones remain, leaving Even with a choice—follow urinal etiquette and wait for one to finish, or pick someone to stand next to.

In the end, he picks standing. Next to Isak, specifically.

He’s not really sure why he followed Isak to the bathroom. It does nothing to help him feel less like an obsessive stalker. He just saw an opportunity and went for it, maybe.

As it is, he focuses on the wall in front of him, trying not to hyperventilate at the thought of Isak’s dick being, like, _inches_ away from him. Out in the open. Even could look over and see his dick, if he wanted to. And he does want to. Well, no—he wants to see Isak’s dick, but he does not want to see it without Isak’s full consent.

He busies himself with the task that’s quite literally at hand, glancing down only once before looking back up. He feels like everything he does is awkward, just because Isak is there. Isak probably isn’t even paying him any mind, and yet Even feels like his every move is being scrutinized. Maybe that’s why, when Isak coughs, Even glances over.

The timing is really fucked, because as soon as Even glances, Isak is stepping back and tucking himself back into his pants. Even gets the full, unadulterated view of Isak’s dick for what feels like ages but is probably mere milliseconds. Even snaps his head back forward, hoping Isak doesn’t get mad. Because it really was an accident.

It seems, though, that Isak hadn’t even noticed. Even watches from his peripheral as Isak washes his hands and then leaves the bathroom. Even follows suit a few moments later, his heart pounding in his chest. Isak probably thinks he’s a fucking creep. And even if he hadn’t noticed, Even feels like a fucking creep anyway. Who the hell looks at other people’s dicks at the urinal?

The walk back to his friends’ table feels like a walk of shame. His friends—bless them—seem to pick up on it, falling silent upon his return. “I am the worst fucking person alive,” he announces, taking a gulp of his chocolate milk and desperately wishing it was vodka. Too bad Jesus can only turn water into wine, otherwise Even would be praying.

“What did you do?” Elias asks, picking the raisins out of his bread the way Even has watched Isak do millions of times.

Even sighs. “I was standing next to Isak at the urinals, because there was another guy at the one farthest from him, and I was like, freaking out. There I am with the hottest guy in the whole fucking universe standing next to me, right, and the only time this has ever happened was at a fucking urinal. Whatever. Anyways, he coughed, and without even thinking, I looked over at him. The cough just startled me, you know? I looked at the wrong moment, though, because in the half second I glanced, he was in the perfect position to flash me his whole fucking dick. The whole thing. I saw the whole fucking thing.” He drops his head on his arms, groaning into the table. “I’m going to hell.”

“Dude, it was an accident,” Mutta soothes. “It wasn’t like you were looking on purpose.”

“Of course not, I would never do something like that.”

“Did you tell him that?” Yousef asks. “Explain that it was an accident?”

Even shakes his head, “No. I don’t think he noticed. If he did, he didn’t say anything or act any differently.” He lifts his forehead from his arms, pouting up at them. “I still feel guilty though. Here I am with a memory burned into my brain of his dick, and he didn’t even know I saw it. I feel creepy.”

“There’s no reason to feel creepy,” Adam reassures him.

“Was he big?” Mikael asks. And they ask so casually that everyone immediately looks at them with the most judgmental looks Even’s ever seen. “What? We’re all thinking it.”

“No, we weren’t, actually,” Yousef says, and Mikael just flips him off and asks Even again.

“Uh, I don’t know,” Even lies. He definitely does know. It was the most beautiful dick he’s ever seen, and he wants it in his hands and in his mouth and in his ass. And anywhere else on his body that Isak wants it, really. “Like… Maybe six inches? But he was like, I don’t know, big around.”

“Around?” Elias repeats, and Even nods. “Like girth?” Even nods again. “Okay, I’m gonna make a circle with my hand. Stop me when it gets to about his girth.” Elias makes the circle and it slowly gets bigger until finally he seems to get to about Isak’s size. Elias’s eyes are wide when Even tells him to stop. “Jesus, Even, this is like a good five inch circumference. You might fucking die if you sit on that thing.”

“How do you know he’s a bottom?” Mutta asks, popping a grape in his mouth.

Mikael shakes their head. “He’s not a bottom, he’s vers.” At Mutta’s blank look, Mikael explains further. “That means he’s top and bottom. I don’t know if he has a preference though.”

Mutta faces Even. “Do you?”

“It’s none of your business!” Even splutters, but then relents when Mutta just stares at him like he knows Even will crack. “Ugh. I really am fine with both, but I guess I’ve been more into bottoming. In my limited experience.”

“So your real struggle is that now you know how big his dick is and you can’t stop thinking about sitting on it?” Mikael asks, and Even doesn’t even hesitate before nodding. He doesn’t care if he gets teased for it, they can tease all they want. Being in love is worth more teasing than wanting to fuck someone, anyway. “I say go for it.”

Even splutters, “What? Go for it? Are you crazy? I’m not going to go up to him and his friends and just ask him to fuck me.”

“Well, no,” Yousef laughs. “But you can go talk to him, at least. Sex can come after.”

“I still have astronomy today,” Even murmurs, and his friends start to get excited. “I’m probably not going to talk to him, though. Don’t get your hopes up.”

“Fine. We won’t get our hopes up, but you better get your dick up,” Mutta winks, and Even just rolls his eyes and flips him off.

***

When Even walks into astronomy later that day, it takes all of his willpower not to search the room to see if Isak’s there. He feels like enough of a creep as it is, he doesn’t want to bother the guy by being particularly annoying today. He just crosses the room and sits in his unassigned assigned seat, opening his notebook and waiting for the professor to come in. He’ll take proper notes today.

Normally, a girl sits on the left of him, and no one to the right. Today, a boy drops into the seat on the right. Isak. Even looks over at him, finds himself greeted with a bright smile. “Hi. Even, right?” He asks, and Even nods dumbly. “I’m Isak.”

“Hi,” Even squeaks, and then clears his throat. “Um, what’s up?”

“We’re working in partners today, I think. I don’t have any friends in the class so I was wondering if you wanted to be in a duo with me.”

Even blinks, his mind screaming _yes yes yes one hundred times yes, anything to look at you and talk to you and be near you. Yes._ But then he remembers that he has to actually speak, so he nods—perhaps a bit too excited. “Uh, yeah, sure,” Even smiles. “Absolutely, yeah.”

“Cool,” Isak grins. “This is my favorite class, I think. I love learning about the stars. Like, learning about stuff beyond the earth and what’s on it. You know?”

_No. I only took this class for you._ “I guess,” Even murmurs. “I mostly took this class for an easy A. And, you know, to look at cute boys.”

It’s a horrible line, but Isak looks amused anyway. Even wants to marry him—drop down on one knee right here right now and drag him off to Las Vegas by morning. “You couldn’t possibly have known there’d be any cute boys in here,” Isak teases, and Even forces himself to bite his lip. “I mean, I did. I saw you in line for registration after I signed up, and I knew this class would be interesting if you were in it. You distract me from the lecture quite a bit, I’ll have you know. You owe me, like, _so_ much money since I’m basically paying for this class just to spend my time staring at you while you take notes.”

“I’m not taking notes, usually,” Even admits. He flips back in his notebook to one of his favorite sketches of Isak. It’s from the first week of last month, when Isak was deep in concentration, chewing on the edge of his pen. “I realize how creepy this seems—”

“Not creepy at all,” Isak interrupts, eyes studying the drawing. He pulls Even’s notebook closer and then glances up at Even, as if asking permission. Even nods, so Isak starts flipping through. There’s pages of notes interrupted by a few sketches and doodles and a few full-out portraits.

Even’s a little embarrassed, but he knows it’s most likely without reason. Isak doesn’t seem put off—if anything, he looks flattered. Even wants to ask if he’ll pose for Even one day, but even he knows how fucking creepy that sounds regardless of flattery.

“These are amazing,” Isak compliments, sounding awestruck. He hands the notebook back and Even gently tucks it away, back in his bag. “I wish I could draw. I’m not very artistically inclined.”

“I’m sure there’s other things you’re good at, though.”

Isak shrugs. “School, mostly. When I’m not procrastinating. I used to play soccer when I was younger, but it’s been a while. I also used to skate, but I was shit at that, honestly. I only did it to impress the guy I had a crush on.”

“I bet you weren’t as shit as you think,” Even says. Isak gives him a grateful smile, and Even swears he can hear angels singing. “That guy’s lucky, anyway. I wish someone would like me enough to learn to skateboard just to impress me.”

“I always wished a guy would like me enough to use me as his muse.” Isak gives a pointed look to Even’s notebook, which is just barely sticking out of his bag. Even blushes and shoves the notebook in further, until it’s not visible anymore. “Has that wish been granted?” He continues, holding Even’s eyes. His eyes are green, Even notices. A beautiful green, that reminds Even of the sea.

Even doesn’t get to answer the question, because just then, their professor walks in and the lecture hall falls silent. Isak looks disappointed, but he turns forward in his seat and pays attention. Even doesn’t. He keeps facing Isak, seeing how upset Isak is to be interrupted—he’s _pouting._ Even is so in love with him that it hurts, and he barely even knows the guy.

Their assignment ends up being some stupid presentation on a constellation. The history, theories, all that shit. Isak and Even get Orion, which, at least its one Even recognizes. They pull out their textbooks and Even is ready to start talking about their presentation and how they’re going to go about it, but Isak seems to have other ideas.

“Have you ever heard the theory about Orion?” Isak asks, flipping through his book to find the pages on Orion. When Even says no, Isak pauses, looking up at him with a smirk. “There’s a theory he has a dick.”

Even nearly chokes on his spit. “What? What the fuck?”

“Yeah, deadass.” He leans over to Even’s textbook, and his hand is _on_ Even’s _thigh._ Even nearly chokes again. “See right here, where it says _Orion’s Nebula_? That’s his dick.”

“I mean,” Even strains, “dicks are important.”

Isak snorts, “Yeah, I agree.” He removes his hand from Even’s thigh just as Even’s dick starts to wake up and become interested. Even hopes it isn’t noticeable. “Nebula must be space talk for dick.”

“You have absolutely no filter, do you? You remind me of my friend Mutta. And Mikael.”

“Is Mikael the one with long hair?”

“Yeah,” Even nods. “They have a crush on your friend with the curly hair.”

“Jonas?”

“Yeah.”

Isak laughs brightly. “Fuck, Jonas likes them, too. I’ll have to hook them up.” He bites his lip, looking away for a moment only to look back. “Any chance anyone else in your friend group likes any one in mine?”

Even knows what he’s asking. He knows he wants an answer to his earlier question. But images of Isak’s dick are flashing in his mind now, and he feels so fucking guilty that he just can’t fucking say it. He can’t tell Isak he likes him.

“I have something to tell you,” Even mumbles, and Isak immediately looks both concerned and intrigued. “Look, I just… Earlier today, when we were in the bathroom at the same time? In the dining center? You, um. You coughed, and I wasn’t really paying attention, so I looked over without thinking. I swear I didn’t mean to, but I, um. I accidentally saw your dick. I promise I didn’t mean to, but I’ve been feeling like a huge pervert ever since it happened and… I’m so sorry, Isak. I’m genuinely so sorry, I know that’s so creepy. I understand if you never want to talk to me again, like, fuck. I’m sorry.”

For a few moments, Isak’s quiet and his expression is unreadable. Even feels worse and worse as the seconds crawl by. He’s ready to pack his shit and find another group to work with, to leave Isak alone forever, maybe even drop the class altogether—but then Isak just smiles.

“Did you like what you saw?” He asks, and Even is so startled that it takes him a second to realize that Isak is serious.

“I, um, I mean—”

“I’m messing with you,” Isak laughs. “It’s totally chill. It was an accident, I believe you. Don’t worry about—”

“Yeah,” Even blurts, and Isak’s eyebrows shoot up on his forehead. “Yeah, I liked what I saw. I can’t stop thinking about it.”

Isak’s eyes take a new look to them, full of lust and just a twinge of amusement. “Oh,” he—quite eloquently—replies. “Well, maybe you should do something about that.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“What do you want to do?”

Even licks his lips. “I wouldn’t mind getting my mouth on you,” he admits, and Isak audibly groans. They both quickly look around to make sure no one heard, and then scoot closer together to make sure they can speak quieter and keep prying ears out of their conversation. “What do you think about that?”

“I think there’s a bathroom just down the hall, and attendance to this class isn’t part of our overall grade.”

It takes less than 30 seconds for them to get their shit packed and then to get them out the door. They’re giggling like teenagers as they run down the hall and into the boys bathroom, dropping their bags at the door.

They kiss like they’ve been kissing for years. Their lips find each other like they’ve always known each other, hands pulling at skin like they’ve always found a home there. Even pushes Isak up against the wall, digs his fingers into Isak’s hips. Isak moans in response, opening his mouth to let Even have access.

They’re grinding against each other like horny 15 year olds just discovering what someone else’s touch feels like, and Even’s in serious danger of coming in his pants and ending this before it properly starts.

“Do you have anything with you?” Even pants, and Isak pulls back, eyes wide. “What?”

“I thought…” Isak hesitates, trying to catch his breath. “I thought you were just going to suck me off.”

Even blushes, “If that’s what you want—”

“God, Even, _no,_ ” Isak groans, slamming their lips together again before continuing. “Sex sounds great, too. I just wanted to make sure it’s what you wanted. I think I have lube and condoms, let me check.”

As it turns out, he does. Even wants to tease him for being either overly prepared or presumptuous (or both), but he’s too riled up to think properly. They duck into the stall nearest them, locking the door behind them and undressing as fast as they can.

Well, it isn’t so much undressing as it is pulling their jeans down far enough to get their dicks out. Isak’s dick is just as fucking delectable as Even remembers—gloriously thick, even more so now that he’s hard. Even can’t help but drop to his knees to make good on his promise.

“Is this okay?” He asks, and Isak nods, bracing his hands on either stall wall.

There’s no preamble to the blowjob. Maybe it’s the adrenaline or the fear of someone coming in, Even isn’t sure. But he doesn’t waste time with teasing. He licks the precum off of Isak’s tip and then swallows him down as far as he can. He’s never been great at deepthroating, but he’s pretty confident in his blowjob skills anyway. He works his hand over what he can’t reach, bobbing his head over what he can.

“Fuck, Even,” Isak moans, knotting his hand in Even’s hair. Even’s pretty sure at this point that he has a praise kink, because Isak only had to say that _one thing_ for Even to nearly come in his pants.

Maybe he just has an Isak kink, or something.

He hollows out his cheeks, running his tongue along one of the veins he can feel on the underside of Isak’s dick. Isak’s knees literally start to wobble when Even does that so, naturally, he does it again.

The weight of Isak’s dick on his tongue is a welcome one, one that Even’s been craving for so long that he nearly loses himself in it. He nearly forgets what he’s really there to do, what he’s really been fantasizing about for months. He pulls off with a pop, looking up at Isak through hooded eyes.

“God, you’re fucking beautiful,” Isak moans, reaching down to rub his thumb over Even’s bottom lip. Even pulls it into his mouth and sucks on it. “I wish I could draw, so I could draw this. It’d be a fucking masterpiece. Come here.”

Even stands, and as soon as he’s steady on his feet, Isak pulls him in for a kiss. It’s hot and wet and dirty and urgent—and it doesn’t take long for Even to start bucking his hips against Isak’s thigh, whimpering at the slight friction.

“Fuck me,” Even begs, barely separating his lips from Isak’s. “Please.”

Isak nods, “Turn around, baby.”

Without hesitation, Even complies. He turns and bends over slightly, holding himself up with a grip on the wall. Isak pulls Even’s jeans down further, to his ankles, and then starts rubbing his ass. Even pushes back into his hands, begging for Isak to just get this going, to get his dick in him before Even literally loses his goddamn mind.

Thankfully, it isn’t much longer until cool, wet fingers are at Even’s entrance. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Even,” Isak whispers as he slowly pushes his finger in to the first knuckle. “I’ve been trying to figure out how to talk to you for months. I never would’ve gotten the confidence to approach you today if Eva hadn’t convinced me that she’s seen you looking at me just as much as I look at you.” A kiss is pressed to the back of Even’s neck, and it’s so soft and so, so out of place for the heat of the situation that Even could cry. “I’m so lucky to get to have you like this.”

“I have to admit,” Even pants, rocking back on Isak’s finger, “I expected a few dates before you and I got to this point. More, please.”

Isak pulls his finger out all the way, and then presses back in with two. It feels so good to have fingers in him that aren’t his own that Even could come from that alone. But he won’t. He wants this to last.

“I’ll take you on a date, baby,” Isak assures him, and Even cries out as Isak finds his spot. “Right there, baby? Feels good there?” Even nods frantically in reply, so Isak focuses his fingers there, rubbing insistently.

“I’ll take you out,” Isak continues. “I’ll take you for dinner. We can go for Chinese or something. Whatever you want.”

“More, Isak, please. I need more. Please fuck me, I’m ready.”

Isak adds a third finger then, fingering just a bit faster until he deems Even’s stretched enough. Even listens as Isak pulls his fingers out and then sets to work on putting on a condom and lubing himself up. It’s almost more exciting than the fingering, waiting for Isak to finally fuck him. But Even is impatient, now, so he doesn’t want anticipation. He wants Isak’s dick.

When Isak’s tip finally lines up with Even’s hole, Even lets out a sob of relief. “Please, please,” He babbles, trying to push back against it. “God, please.”

“I’ve got you, Even. Breathe.” He grips Even’s hips and then slowly pushes in, inch by torturous inch. Isak is fucking _huge,_ and it burns in the best way. Even moans the whole time, only stopping when Isak’s fully seated and waiting for the go ahead to start moving. Even doesn’t say anything, just starts rocking back. Isak gets the hint.

His first few thrusts are shallow and gentle, but he quickly adopts a brutal pace. The sound of their skin fills the whole room, and is probably audible in the hall, but Even can’t bring himself to care. He’s moaning with every thrust, rocking back in time with them, revelling in every moan and whimper he manages to pull out of Isak.

Isak presses his hand on Even’s back, making him bend over even more. The angle change allows Isak’s dick to hit Even’s prostate dead on, and it takes everything in Even’s willpower to keep from screaming out. He moves one of his hands from the wall and bites down on it to muffle his cries. They’re steadily growing louder, and he really doesn’t want to get caught.

“I’m close, baby,” Isak pants, and Even nods because fuck, so is he. One of Isak’s hands leaves his hips and snakes around to start pulling at Even’s dick. It’s exactly the push he needs, and Even’s abdomen pulls tight.

Both of them freeze when they hear the door open. Isak claps a hand over Even’s mouth, which is still biting down on his own hand. Even can’t help the few aborted thrusts he makes into Isak’s other hand, which is still wrapped around his dick—but other than that, they’re motionless.

“What the fuck?” They hear the voice say, and behind him, Even can barely hear Isak’s chuckle.

Isak starts moving again, then. Even’s eyes roll back in his head as he gets more prostate stimulation as well as the feeling of Isak’s hand, which he’s thrusting into with more determination now. His orgasm comes right back, barreling towards him with such force that Even isn’t sure he can be quiet. Whoever’s in the bathroom needs to leave, so Even can come.

They hear the shoes cross in front of the stalls, and Isak just moves faster. There’s no sounds of skin on skin now, but the pace is still brutal, and Even can hardly keep himself up at this point. Isak seems to notice it, moving his left hand from Even’s mouth to wrap around his waist and hold him up. Even thrusts faster into his hand and pushes back harder against his dick, no longer giving a fuck about the intruder when his orgasm is so close he can taste it.

The footsteps fade out, heading away from them. As soon as the door clicks shut, Isak speeds up to his original pounding pace, and Even comes within 5 seconds. He comes so hard he sees stars and then total black, probably covering a good part of the stall (and Isak’s hand) in come. Isak fucks him through it, hard and fast and delicious, until he finally spills into the condom.

After a few seconds of riding the aftershocks, Isak pulls out. Even stands up, stretches his back, and turns to face Isak. Isak’s right hand has come all over it, which he wipes up with toilet paper and then tosses into the toilet, along with the knotted condom.

“I’m pretty sure you can’t flush condoms,” Even murmurs, wrapping his arms around Isak’s neck and clinging tightly. Isak doesn’t hesitate to wrap himself up in Even, too.

“Too late now,” Isak mumbles, and Even just hums. “So… Chinese food sound good to you?”

Even snorts, pressing a kiss to Isak’s neck. “I’m more of a pasta type of guy, if that’s alright with you.”

“You just let me fuck you in a university bathroom, baby. You can have whatever the hell you want.”

“Hm… Well, then, I think I want pasta takeaway. We can eat it at your place or mine, cuddle and watch a movie, and then maybe…” Even shrugs, reaching down towards Isak’s dick. He bypasses it completely, of course—refractory periods are (unfortunately) real. Instead, he pulls Isak’s jeans and underwear back up, zipping his jeans and then buttoning them. “Maybe we can go for round two.”

Isak smiles, pressing a kiss to Even’s forehead. “That sounds amazing.”

“Great,” Even says. “I’ll make sure my roommate is busy for the night.”

“I’ll get the takeaway.” Isak kisses Even again, just lazily making out with him for a few moments, until Even pulls away to redress. “I can’t help but feel a little guilty for doing this a bit backwards.”

Even laughs. “Isak, did you miss the parts where I literally begged for more?”

“No, God. Believe me, I did not miss any of that.”

“So stop feeling guilty for that,” Even murmurs, pressing a kiss to Isak’s lips. “And start feeling guilty for clogging a university toilet with your condom.”

***

“You need to be out of the room tonight,” Even says the second he walks into his and Mikael’s room.

Mikael, who’d been studying (for once), gives Even a weird look. “Uh, no. I’m studying for midterms—which are next week, mind you. I’m not leaving the room just so you can try and get Isak’s dick.” They turn back to their book, uncapping their highlighter again.

“Dude, please,” Even repeats. “He’s coming over for a date and I promised him the room would be empty. Please.”

“So go to his room?”

“I promised him our room because he’s buying some takeout,” Even explains. “Mikael, Jesus, please. The next time you’re trying to get laid, I’ll leave without any arguments. Deal?”

Mikael turns, eyes squinting. “The next _two_ times, or no deal.”

“Fine, yeah, whatever.”

Mikael, as the drama queen they are, sighs heavily and makes a huge show of gathering all their books and study supplies together. “The things I do for you,” they groan, and Even just smiles and thanks them again. “Yeah, yeah. You’re lucky you’re my best friend.”

“I know I am,” Even responds. Mikael rolls their eyes, but Even doesn’t miss the small smile it pulls out of them. “Thank you, Mik. I’ll update you and the boys on everything that happens tonight. Dick size and everything.”

“Uh huh,” Mikael responds, slinging their bag over their shoulder. Even busies himself with tidying up a bit while Mikael gathers the rest of their things. “Have fun, man. And be careful, Isak’s dick must really be huge.”

Even spins around, eyes wide. “What? What do you mean?” There’s no way Mikael knew about Even and Isak having sex. It’s the normal time for Even to come home from astronomy, and there’s no way he has come on his face or anything.

“You’re limping,” Mikael says, and Even blushes as soon as they say it. “See you later,” they wink, and then they’re gone, leaving Even thoroughly embarrassed—but deliriously happy, too.

He finishes tidying up the room, getting his bed set up to be a comfortable place for him and Isak to sit and eat and watch a movie. As soon as he finishes, his phone buzzes.

 

**Isak** (5:03pm)

_I’m on my way to get food now, I’ll be over soon_

_Here’s this in the meantime ;)_

_[image attached]_

 

This time, Even does choke on his spit. Isak had sent him a _dick pic._ He sends back a bunch of heart eye emojis, to which Isak sends back a bunch of heart emojis. And then, after a moment, his phone buzzes again.

 

**Isak** (5:09pm)

_I’m so fucking glad you signed up for astronomy_

 

**Even** (5:10pm)

_Me too <3 _

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @femmevilde


End file.
